


Build-A-Blok's

by crayonmen



Series: Dayshift at Freddy's [5]
Category: Dayshift at Freddy's (Fangame)
Genre: additional tags later - Freeform, aka dsaf 123, both of those are children tho cause once they grow up they're both fucking weird, dave and old sport..but as children, dave is 10, dave is playful but nervous, dave's parents are strict, i love backstories don't mind me, i'm actually mad curious about their ages?, jack is 11, later on in life i guess they just forget one another and think they're meeting for the first time, me making headcanons because i can, old sport is jack and dave is willy/william, old sport is polite but silent, old sport's are just lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonmen/pseuds/crayonmen
Summary: Jack meets a new friend, Willy.He wants to play with his Build-A-Blok's, the same ones he'd gotten last year for christmas...fine.But just once.
Relationships: None
Series: Dayshift at Freddy's [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fanfics I’d eat again at 3 am and already have





	Build-A-Blok's

Jack was a polite child.

Sure, he had his moments of brattiness. Every child did! He tried kicking sand into another child's eyes for asking to play with his Build-A-Blok's, but for the most part he was nice to others. He made exceptions with his Build-A-Blok's, though.

He got his Build-A-Blok's last christmas from his parents, as an expensive consolation for the fact a child called him a Clementine orange a week before christmas at the roller-skating rink.

Jack tried to ignore it, alot of the time.

But, now, there was another child at the playground, staring into his soul as well as his Build-A-Blok's.

He looked just like Jack.

Jack was orange..and this child was purple.

He looked so alike, it was like he was his twin! He had the same eyes, the same condition (albeit a different color)..

The purple child was fidgeting, nervous to even ask the question--he'd probably heard of the last time he threw grains of sand into the last child's eyes that had even tried to ask. They were expensive, so most children didn't have them.

Jack, although, if he DID want them..he would share.

Just this once.

The child looked away once he'd finally noticed Jack was staring back at him, a gaze so fixated was probably one the child had never seen before.

Jack watched the child start picking at the strap of his overalls, they were the same shade as his skin--he and this child were too alike, he was starting to think that they might ACTUALLY be related..maybe dopple-gangers related, at best.

He put a blue block down atop of the orange triangle, watching as the square fell over to it's demise, before choosing to peek back at the purple child.

They were trying to shake the sand out of their shoe, and brushing the sand off their aubergine sock at the same time. He seemed preoccupied, so Jack took his time playing until the child was eyeing his playset once more.

Jack never talked, really. He was always a silent child, and only spoke up whenever his parents asked him a question, or when the teacher called on him for class.

A preference, was a word he'd learned yesterday in class.

The cold breeze pushed in, a fall leaf floating through the air and landing on the other child's arm. He brushed it off, and continued to play by himself.

He looked so..lonely.

The sun's rays were a mere dim of what was once considered summer before, and the atmosphere seemed to chill the other child. He was cold, most likely, nobody wears T-shirts under overalls in the autumn seasons.

His parents lie a few feet away, his mother falling to a slumbering position against his father.

"Hey."

The purple child looked to Jack, perking up a little, but soon grew a little anxious. He WAS examining his toy just a few minutes ago--wouldn't he notice?

"You.." Jack looked over to his own parents, making sure they weren't trying to take pictures, turning back to face the child. "You wanna play?" said Jack, a final for the ever-so-rising tension. Purple was already scooting over anyway, making a giant line in the sand.

..there was definitely some sand in his overalls, by now.

The child was a little clumsy, but for the most part he tried not to scratch or nick any of Jack's 'blok's'.

It was silent. All the other children had left as soon as they saw sunset, not wanting to drag the day on any longer. In the distance, the birds chirped for home, and somewhere he heard a dog barking over the sounds of a groaning lawnmower. A sudden screech of tires against the pavement, and the purple child spoke first.

"What's your name?" he asked, a little too playful for his taste.

"..Jack." came the reply, before he realized something he should ask the other child, "What's yours?"

"It's William," the child smiled, obviously proud he made friends with the unfriendable, "but I prefer Willy."

Jack watched Willy roll a pink circle over a bridge he'd made half-heartedly, the whole thing threatening to fall over at the slightest touch. Jack dealt with it by sucking up the feeling of dread, a possible dent in one of his toys...the child seemed polite enough.

Besides, he had other circles.

"Hey, Jack?" Willy made an attempt to grab Jack's attention again, the silence (besides all the background noises) making it rather easy to do so.

Jack peered up to Willy, lowering the orange triangle.

"What are you gonna be for Halloween? I'm going as a bat." Willy smiled, canine teeth overriding his bottom incisors. Dental problems, or he's an ACTUAL bat.

Jack took a moment, choosing the way to word this, without blowing the other child's mind.

"I'm not going."

Willy blinked, once, twice.

..huh?

"..huh?" Willy raised a brow, still comprehending what the other child had just said.

He was definitely able to see the pure confusion, so he took a different approach to the situation.

"I'm not going," he said, more simply, "I don't like Halloween. My parents tried dressing me up as a pumpkin 3 halloweens ago, and all of the kids mocked me." Jack sighed, more of a huff as he recalled that evening.

They STILL call him 'Jack-O'-Lantern'.

Even today, children were unoriginal, considering they used that same insult every Halloween night.

Willy was baffled, at any rate. He looked like he'd just tried to solve a college-grade math equation by himself, the child nearly paled! He put down the purple square, or moreso dropped it in his state of denial.

"D-do you atleast buy candy?!" asked Willy, clearly panicked.

Jack could've rolled his eyes. Could've.

"Of course I do, what child doesn't?" he monotoned, but the child couldn't see through his lie. If he didn't have a night to run the candy out of his system, then he wasn't getting candy at all. His parents didn't like dealing with a jacked(hehe, that's his name)-up child.

Actually, they didn't like dealing with him whenever, they just bought him what he wanted and left him to his own devices.

Willy seemed relieved at this, cooling down.

"Thank GOODNESS!" he exaggerated, almost immediately after, slinging an arm over Jack's shoulder almost cartoonishly.

Jack shrugged him off, a tangerine lock falling into his eye, a swipe of his fingers pushing it away. Willy seemed to be having fun with the 'Blok's', but Jack was more interested in Willy himself. He was definitely a..character, of sorts, as his english teacher had once quoted.

"William? Do you want to--"

"William? Sugar-plum, it's time to go home." his mother had (pushed) made her way in, only giving a vicious glare to Jack--what was her problem?--"Your father and I want to get home by 8, Anna's watching you tonight."

Willy seemed resistant, sizing away from his mother, but she towered over him anyway, arms crossed.

"William, your father's waiting. Don't make him impatient, hon'." she sighed, taking his arm. "Let's go." she'd said, with a finality only a strict mother could have. Willy looked to Jack, disappointed. It was a tad..heart-wrenching.

Jack could only watch as his friend was taken away.

Maybe he'll see him again..

..who knows, he thought to himself, the pleading face of Willy imprinting itself into his mind.

He'll, most likely, pop up again. He'd taken a liking to Willy.

Maybe not now, but later.

Later.


End file.
